Santa Says Shoo
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, five years after Rantaro has survived his second killing game, he wakes up to find his girlfriend missing from his side. While searching for her, he remineses on the time that has gone by, and more importantly what Miss. Santa is placing under the Christmas tree. (note this is from Danganronpa V3 harmony...do not read unless you've watched/played it


Santa Says Shoo

 **Author Notes: Christmas One shot week~ And this time we're going Danganronpa! Oh how I love this game series, and i found myself in love with game three, and some of it's characters (except kokichi...screw him!)**

 **So time for a magical season of love! I do not own Danganronpa and if you have not watched or played game three v3 harmony...what are you doing reading this!? This has minor canon spoilers! (most of it is made up but still) As the title says...Shoo Shoo!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

It was late into the night on Christmas eve when something woke up Rantaro Amami. His eyes snapped wide open as a moment of fear claimed his being. It's been five years since his second killing game, and things were as normal as could be in this post apocalyptic world.

The monokumas are destroyed, Tsumigi, Junko and the remaining despaired individuals have been stopped. And many of the survivors of the killing games have been reunited with their loved ones thanks to the Future Foundation.

Regardless of the survivors victory however, there was many scars that had been left behind. Rantaro was one of the luckier ones. All of his little sisters were alive and well. And there was no words to describe his joy knowing they were all alright.

The FF members had even found his youngest sibling, little Zara who has been missing even before the Tragedy was safe and sound. Hugging Rantaro like her life depended on it.

The same could not be said for Kaede...who lost literally everything. When she figured out Tsumigi's true identity as the mastermind of their killing game, she abandoned her original plan. Something within her told her to investigate the library, and she followed that hunch.

She headed towards the library, just in time to find Rantaro and his attacker. **"Look out!"** Before Tsumigi could smash the ultimate adventurer turned survivor's head he turns, catching her hand that held the shot put ball.

 **"It's game over Miss. Mastermind."** He remembered everything, it was all coming back to him as the countdown sirens rang. He remembered, his time in the first killing game he was forced to participate. **"Rantaro!"** And now thanks to the Ultimate Pianist, he was able to survive his second.

 **"L-let me go!"** The blue haired cosplayer struggled under his grip, but to no avail she was caught. Her plan was stopped. **"What's going on in here!?"** Shuichi came moments later, sweat dripping down his face as he approached. **"Tsumigi...why are you doing this?"**

One by one the rest of the so-called Ultimates came, demanding an explanation, just in time for the Future Foundation to bust in, destroying their cage, and releasing everyone from their imprisonment.

Tsumigi was arrested, and everyone was saved from the killing game. For Rantaro it was too good to be true. He was home, with his sisters sleeping peacefully in their beds, but here he was awake. Breathing in and how as he slowly but surely awakening with clearer vision.

With an empty, slightly warm spot right beside him. **"Kaede?"** It didn't take much for him to put two and two together, Kaede got up and while trying to sneakily walk about and probably bumped into something or tripped.

Shaking his head with a smile he gets out of bed, unfazed by the cold, crisp air. It wasn't like Kaede to be up so late, so he was curious, and decided to check up on her. She's been living with the Amami family four out of the five years of her and her classmates freedom.

At first when she found everyone happily reunited with their loved ones she smiled, told everyone how glad she was for them. But she kept her distance, not wanting to rain down on their parade when the painful conclusion for her was...her parents didn't make it, she was all alone.

And she downright refused to allow anyone to support her, she stayed in an apartment for the first year, it was of course paid for from the Future Foundation organization. But it was clear to Rantaro at least that she wasn't happy despite her desire for independence.

He of all people could understand. Before the killing games, he traveled all over the world, and even though he enjoyed taking in the sights of the many different places while searching for his lost sister there was always that loneliness that haunted him at night.

For Kaede there was no home for her to return to, no one to welcome her and support her. What did she do at night, when all she could hear was the melody she hummed while trying to sleep?

As often as he could he brought his sisters over to her apartment with him, and though it was always so chaotic, she was smiling, a true one. Not one of the small smiles she gives whenever she was with everyone else.

So with the combined efforts of his sisters puppy faces and his constant persuasion she was run down, and could only accept the truth. She had forced herself to admit it. That she wasn't happy living by herself, but at the same time she didn't want to be a burden to the others.

Still, she couldn't deny how happy she was with the Amamis' and it showed. And as time went on...things just clicked with the older pair. Rantaro couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he recalled all the times his siblings tried playing cupid.

Those little moments they tried keeping the two alone together, or pushed them in just that right direction where him and Kaede would bump into each other. He even got cornered and lectured by the girls, telling him to _**'stop being a coward and just confess to her.'** _Ironically enough just as he was about to, Kaede beat him to the punch.

It became a two week joke, Rantaro a man of adventure, was afraid to ask out a girl. But it was ok, things were right in the world. Now here he was in the dead of night, tiptoeing down stairs to find his girlfriend humming to herself by the Christmas tree in the living room.

Decked out in a santa outfit minus the beard, she slipped presents underneath. Rantaro rested his tired frame against the doorframe admiring her. He loved how the rapidly changing lights danced across her body. The various shadows making her lavender eyes pop while smiling to herself.

 **"Merry Christmas Kaede."** She jumps, startled as she looks towards her snickering boyfriend, pouting. **"You're supposed to be sleeping."** He shrugs, unashamed. **"So are you, but you're not."**

Huffing she straightens out, wagging her finger at him. **"I am Santa, and I do not like it when children are not sleeping! Now off with you, shoo shoo."** She waves him off, eager to continue with her duties of planting presents.

But instead of him listening to her, he smirks, and approaches. **"Does that make me naughty Miss. Santa? What are you going to do, give me coal for Christmas?"** He was quite the bit taller, she had to strain looking up at him, still upset.

Though now as much as she was in the beginning. A blush rose to her cheeks. **"Nope I won't give you any holiday smooches."** He tilts her chin upwards in retaliation. **"Is that a threat?"** They both knew it, she was fighting a losing battle. **"Come on Rantaro, I need to finish getting these done!"**

He leans in, giving a short simple kiss before backing off. **"Alright, alright."** Immediately he reaches for her santa bag, only to have his hand swatted away. **"No. I said 'I,' meaning me. No sneak peeks. Shoo shoo!"** He grinned, again not ashamed.

 **"Can't blame me for trying. I'll see you in a bit."** Giving her one last peck on the cheek he heads back upstairs. Only to find all of his sisters trying(and failing) to hide up at the top. **"Uh oh."**

He raises an eyebrow as he crosses his arms. **"Pretend you didn't see that, and I won't tattle that you all are way up past your bedtime, spying."** Not needing anymore prompting each of them scurried as quietly as possible to the safety of their beds.

Satisfied Rantaro goes back to his own room, Glad to find his spot under the covers was still warm. He easily falls back asleep. Knowing his partner will be joining him shortly, hopefully still wearing the santa dress.

The end

 **Author Notes: Yay it's done, this was made for one shot week~ Hoorahhh for the holidays. And it doesn't help that danganronpa is a huge obsession for me. I ship Rantaro and Kaede so much! I was so sad to find them die in the first chapter T_T**

 **With that thank you all so much for reading, please feel free to fav/follow/review if you like this~ We got a whole bunch of other holiday one shots and series if you guys are interested. Tchao for now all~**


End file.
